Frost
by Azuriu
Summary: While spending a few nights at Vlad's mansion, Danny's loses control of his ice powers and requires Vlad's help to control them again. Vlad/Danny. Father/Son. One-shot. No slash.


**A/N: I don't have much to say other than the disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**-X-**

Danny curled tighter under the sea of a thin blanket, outlining the form of his lithe body. The sheet showed his shaking body as he stirred with a barrage of shivers. He stirred beneath the blanket, wishing that it wasn't so thin. His teeth chattered loudly and his head rested upon a fluffy and lavish pillow. It was a luxury he was unaccustomed to, but the teenager openly welcomed it.

Pale moonlight trickled into his room from the gigantic window, shining on the blue covers of the bed. Beyond that window was acres of grassland surrounding the mansion he was in. The warm, seventy degree weather bathed the dark ground and the outer walls of the manor.

Vlad's Manor to be exact.

Danny turned away from the window to face the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest. The teen silently cursed his ice powers for causing him to freeze on such a warm, calm night. Then again, no night with Vlad could be that great either. He threw a portion of the blanket over his head, melting further into his pillow. Why, of all nights, did Danny have to be at Vlad's house when his own powers slipped from his control?

He poked his head out to find the exact time. The clock on his dresser promptly displayed the numbers 11:09. A frown creased his face when he heard the light tapping of foot steps echoing about the hallway past his door. The young halfa assumed it was Vlad and not one of the many maids swarming the Manor. Danny didn't know if they left at night or not, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Daniel, explain to me why your room is almost fifty degrees colder than the rest of the house." A voice said as the door to his room swung open, having a slightly annoyed Vlad Masters stride in. Everything about the man spoke money and power, but that never phased Danny while the grey haired man was in his human form.

"D-don't suppose y-you b-brought any blankets with y-y-you." The fourteen year old said casually through his chattering teeth. Vlad walked to his side, placing his hand on Danny's forehead.

"You're freezing." He stated bluntly, bringing another hand to feel the boy's cheek.

Danny rolled his eyes, "N-no k-kidding. Wh-why is it s-s-so c-cold in h-here?" he asked.

Vlad had a frown on his lips as he looked down at Danny, "A better question would be why are _you_ so cold?" He mused more to himself than to Danny. Vlad bounced different theories back and forth in his mind, all of them leading back to the raven haired boy's ice powers. The older halfa wasn't sure if Danny was doing this on purpose either. More than anything, Danny knew how to stir trouble in the mansion.

The man didn't remove his hands as Danny leaned and continued to hold the blanket in a death grip. The young halfa looked up at him, "I th-think it because o-of m-my ice p-powers. Th-this isn't the first t-time it's happened."

He mutely nodded, taking his hands away. Danny shivered at the new wave of sheer coldness, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. Without warning, Danny was picked up off the mattress and carried out of the room. He immediately squirmed under the blanket enveloping him.

"W-what are y-you doing, Vlad? P-put m-me down!" The freezing hybrid shouted in protest.

Vlad sighed, holding on to Danny tighter, "I'm taking you out of this freezing room so quit squirming. You can sit by the fireplace in my bedroom."

A pout made its way to Danny's face as he crossed his arms under the blanket. His teeth began to chatter again and he stopped pouting to bring the blanket tighter around himself. The two of them made their way into Vlad's massive bedroom. Despite himself, Danny's eyes widened as he looked around Vlad's room. The fireplace itself was large, with a rug and two a armchairs surrounding it. The bed itself was big enough for four grown men, and that didn't even make up half the room.

Suddenly, the room plummeted in temperature, causing both Danny and Vlad to shiver. Danny noticed his hands having a light blue aura beneath the midnight blue blanket. Quickly, Danny jumped out of the blanket and away from Vlad, sloppily landing on the floor. The carpeting was quick to freeze under Danny's touch as his eyes lightened with a more vivid blue.

"Focus, Daniel. Control your powers."

The ebony haired boy shook his head, "I c-can't."

A hand fell onto Danny's shoulder, instantly giving the teen warmth, "I've seen you control them before," Vlad said, "You can control them now."

"H-help me."

Vlad put his arms around Danny, pulling the ebony haired boy closer to himself. Danny immediately fell closer to him, taking in all the warmth coming from Vlad. Danny's hands remained against the rug before him, tightly gripping the soft fabric. Vlad rubbed his arm as a futile attempt to keep him warm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do much else. You have to do this yourself."

More ice spread throughout the carpet, encircling Vlad and Danny. "Daniel, come on. Focus on the energy, not on the cold. Keep it from coming out. Frostbite avidly spoke of the control you have over your power. Don't tell me he was wrong."

"I-I'm t-t-trying."

"N-now is not the time to _try_, Daniel. It's the t-time to _do_." Vlad said through his now slightly chattering teeth. Even with his naturally warm core, the uncontrollable and overbearing frost radiating off Danny cut through him. Danny's hands closed as fists, the blue light still snaking off of them.

"W-which energy d-d-do I f-focus on?"

Vlad grabbed the abandoned blanket and put it over his and Danny's body, while resting his arm across Danny's shoulders again. "F-focus on your core and t-the power coming from it. T-then control the energy until the buildup s-subsides."

Curtly nodding, Danny closed his shining eyes and forced himself to take slower, calmer breaths. He searched his body until he felt the energy radiating from his ice core. Danny then focused on restraining it, forcing the core's strength to subside.

The room rose a few degrees in temperature, bringing a small smile to Vlad's face, "Just like that, Daniel. Control it." His teeth stopped chattering as the room finally reached its original temperature before the duo walked into the room. The ice beneath them began to disappear, signifying that Danny finally had control.

A few moments later, Danny's normal, blue eyes opened themselves to reveal the same dark room, lightened by the pale moonlight. He still felt a bit cold, but he also felt drained of what little energy he had left. Danny, with Vlad's arm around his shoulders, fell into the man's side, his head resting on Vlad's chest. Normally, Danny would have flinched away from the older halfa, but the boy was too drained to care.

The older halfa brought his other arm around Danny for a few minutes before picking him up and carrying him back to his room. Vlad gently placed Danny on the fluffy mattress with the blanket cloaking his body and sat beside him. When he assumed Danny was asleep, Vlad got up to leave when a quiet, tired voice met his ears.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, his voice free of any chattering. Vlad stopped walking and turned back to the bed. "Yes, Daniel?"

Danny opened his eyes, a small, thankful smile on his face, "I- uh, thanks. For helping me with my powers, and for... not giving up on me."

Vlad smiled down at Danny, running a hand quickly through the boy's ebony hair, "I never had any doubt, little badger. Now get some sleep." He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving Danny in the shadows of the night.

**-X-**

**A/N: So despite what I said before, I decided to write another one-shot. This one was actually just sitting in my files and I decided to post it. Actually, I'm planning on writing a chaptered fic for the Phandom and I'm excited for it. I'll begin it as soon as I finish the fic I'm working on right now called Thirteen.**

**So leave a review, it always inspires me to write more! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**-Hallo'sEve**


End file.
